corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions
Disney's Hollywood Studios consists of six themed areas. Major attractions are listed below. Hollywood Boulevard Hollywood Boulevard is lined with shops selling Disney merchandise and food. While parades are a major attraction today, the area was not originally built to handle parades, and an appropriate sound system and other facilities had to be retrofitted after initial construction. Michael Eisner, who had a major part in the park's creation ever since the earliest development, demanded the opening land operate on the same principle as Main Street, U.S.A. — a street lined with shops and food, but in a style more fitting to Hollywood. Future attraction * Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway, an upcoming dark ride based on the Mickey Mouse shorts shown on Disney Channel, as well as the first Mickey Mouse-themed ride-through attraction in the history of Disney Parks, Experiences and Products. Echo Lake * Star Tours – The Adventures Continue, a 3D motion simulator ride, set in the Star Wars universe. It is the refurbished successor to the park's original attraction. * Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!, a live-action movie stunt performance re-enacting various scenes from the film, Raiders of the Lost Ark. * For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration, a musical stage show retelling the story of the film. * Star Wars: Path of the Jedi, a film retelling of Star Wars, located at ABC Sound Studio, the former location of Sounds Dangerous! * Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple, a live show based on the teachings and practices of the fictional Jedi Knights from the Star Wars films, depends heavily on audience participation, focusing on children. Each participant is given a lightsaber and Jedi robes and is taught a routine set of sword fighting moves. Grand Avenue * Muppet*Vision 3D, a 4D film experience starring The Muppets. ''Toy Story'' Land * Toy Story Mania!, an interactive 3D shooting gallery featuring characters from the Toy Story films. * Slinky Dog Dash, a family-friendly rollercoaster themed around Slinky Dog. The story goes that Andy used his "Mega Coaster Play Kit" to build around his backyard, and then put Slinky Dog on the track. * Alien Swirling Saucers, an attraction similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree at Disney California Adventure, themed around the Claw and Little Green Aliens. Animation Courtyard * Disney Junior Dance Party!, a live performance featuring television characters from Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Vampirina, Doc McStuffins, and The Lion Guard. * Star Wars Launch Bay, an interactive walkthrough attraction featuring Star Wars character meet-and-greets, memorabilia, games, and a gift shop. * Voyage of the Little Mermaid, a live performance using puppets, lasers, movies, human actors, and water (mist). The show recreates the animated musical film of the same name, in an abbreviated form. * Walt Disney Presents, a museum-like walk-through attraction that explores Walt Disney's life and legacy through photos, models, rare artifacts, and a short biographical film narrated by Julie Andrews. Sunset Boulevard * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, a thrill ride which drops guests in an elevator in a randomized set of four sequences each involving multiple high speed drops and ascents. * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith, an indoor roller coaster in the dark with three inversions and a high-speed launch. * Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy, The completely indoor Sunset Showcase hosts Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy, and features Lightning McQueen and other Cars characters teaching "rookie racers" about the lessons they've learned when racing. * Beauty and the Beast – Live on Stage, a simplified version of the film. Appeared on Hollywood Boulevard until the Theater of the Stars moved to Sunset Boulevard in 1994. * Fantasmic! — held in the Hollywood Hills Amphitheater, this live show serves as the parks nighttime spectacular; however, due to inclement weather and other scheduling situations, it is not held every night. Future area ''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge * Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance * Millennium Falcon: Smugglers Run Entertainment Theater of the Stars * Hollywood! Hollywood! A Star-Studded Spectacular (May 1 – August 31, 1989) * Dick Tracy starring in Diamond Double-Cross (May 21, 1990 – February 16, 1991) * Hollywood's Pretty Woman (September 24 – November 3, 1991) * Beauty and the Beast – Live on Stage (November 22, 1991 – present) * Used for seasonal special events: Star Wars Weekends, etc. (2015) * The Music of Pixar Live! (May 26 – August 27, 2017) The theater is also used for occasional corporate, seasonal, promotional and internal events, and presentations. Hyperion Theater Formerly known as SuperStar Television Theater (1989–2014) * SuperStar Television (May 1, 1989 – September 26, 1998) * Doug Live! (March 15, 1999 – May 12, 2001) * Get Happy...With ABC! (July 1 – October 5, 2002) * The American Idol Experience (February 14, 2009 – August 30, 2014) * For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration (June 17, 2015 – present) ABC Sound Studio * The Monster Sound Show (May 1, 1989 – June 30, 1997) * One Saturday Morning Sound Show (July 1, 1997 – February 20, 1999) * Sounds Dangerous! (April 22, 1999 – January 4, 2009, seasonally until May 18, 2012) * Jedi Training Academy Sign-Up/Carbon Freeze Me (2012–15) * Star Wars'': Path of the Jedi''' (December 4, 2015 – present) Hollywood Boulevard * High School Musical Pep Rally (January 22 – September 14, 2007) * High School Musical 2: School's Out (September 23, 2007 – September 13, 2008) * High School Musical 3: Right Here! Right Now! (October 24, 2008 – October 2, 2010) * Disney Channel Rocks! (October 22, 2010 – April 6, 2013) * March of the First Order (May 4, 2016 - July 6, 2019) New York Street This entertainment venue is no longer operating as it has been demolished for the upcoming Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (July 1, 1990 – May 31, 1995) * Muppets on Location: The Days of Swine & Roses (September 16, 1991 – January 23, 1994) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective – Live in Action (November 10, 1995 – ? 1996) * Goosebumps HorrorLand Fright Show and Funhouse (October 8, 1997 – November 1, 1998) * Mulch! Sweat and Shears! (2011–15) Premiere Theater This entertainment venue is no longer operating as it has been demolished for the upcoming Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge * Beauty and the Beast – Live on Stage (1993–94; built on a temporary basis while Theater of the Stars was being constructed) * The Spirit of Pocahontas (June 23, 1995 – February 24, 1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame – A Musical Adventure (June 21, 1996 – September 28, 2002) * Used for seasonal special events: Star Wars Weekends, etc. (January 2008 – July 5, 2014) * For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration (July 5, 2014 – June 16, 2015) Walt Disney Theatre This entertainment venue is no longer operating as it closed to make room for Toy Story Midway Mania! * Making of: ** The Lion King (1994–95) ** Pocahontas: A Legend Comes to Life (July 1995) ** Toy Story (? 1995 – June 22, 1996) ** The Hunchback of Notre Dame (premiered 1996) ** Marcus Troy: The Movie ''(December 1, 1996 – January 1, 1997) ** ''Evita (January 10 – July 13, 1997) ** George of the Jungle (July 14 – November 20, 1997) ** Flubber (November 21, 1997 – January 1998) ** Armageddon (July 1, 1998 – June 1999) ** Marcus Troy: The Movie 2 (July 1, 1999 – November 2, 1999) ** Marcus Troy and the Video Virus (June 5, 2002 – December 25, 2002) ** Haunted Mansion (October 8, 2003 – May 1, 2004) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire – Play It! (April 7, 2001 – August 19, 2006) * Toy Story Mania!/Mr. Potato Head Boardwalk Barker (May 31, 2008 – present) Animation Courtyard Theater * Coming Attractions (May 1, 1989 – ? 1990) * Here Come the Muppets (May 25, 1990 – September 2, 1991) * '''''Voyage of the Little Mermaid (January 7, 1992 – present) Soundstage Theater * Soundstage Restaurant (May 1, 1989 – November 14, 1998; featured sets over the years from Big Business, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, and Mulan) * Bear in the Big Blue House – Live on Stage (June 7, 1999 – August 4, 2001) * Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage! ** (October 1, 2001 – April 3, 2005; featured Bear in the Big Blue House, Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley, and The Book of Pooh) ** (April 11, 2005 – January 1, 2008; featured Bear in the Big Blue House, JoJo's Circus, Stanley, and The Book of Pooh) ** (February 1, 2008 – January 29, 2011; featured Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, and My Friends Tigger & Pooh) * Disney Junior – Live on Stage! ** (March 4, 2011 – January 13, 2013; featured Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, and Jake and the Never Land Pirates) ** (February 15, 2013 – September 1, 2018; featured Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, and Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Disney Junior Dance Party! (December 22, 2018 – present; features Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Vampirina, Doc McStuffins, and The Lion Guard) Hollywood Hills Amphitheater * Fantasmic! (October 15, 1998 – present) Nighttime entertainment * Sorcery in the Sky (May 29, 1990 – October 1998) — This fireworks show debuted in 1990 when the film Fantasia was celebrating its 50th anniversary, and featured music score from such films as Puttin' on the Ritz, The Wizard of Oz, Singin' in the Rain, The Bridge on the River Kwai, Mary Poppins, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Star Wars, Chariots of Fire, Raiders of the Lost Ark, and of course Fantasia. The show was cancelled in 1998, and its park replacement was Fantasmic!, debuting later that same year. The show was brought back from 2001 to 2003 for performances on July 4 and New Year's Eve before being replaced with new shows in 2004. While Sorcery in the Sky is no longer performed, a Hollywood-themed fireworks show is still occasionally presented during corporate functions and on special evenings such as New Year's Eve and Independence Day. * Fantasmic! (October 15, 1998 – present) — This nighttime spectacle with mist projection screens, fireworks, water fountains, pyrotechnics, and Disney characters has drawn record numbers of guests to the park. * Lights, Camera, Happy New Year! (2004–07) — This show debuted in 2004 as the New Year's Eve fireworks display for Disney's Hollywood Studios. A visually similar display was shown on Independence Day until 2011 when it was replaced by a new show. * Rock the Night Fireworks (2008–15) — This is the current New Year's Eve fireworks display. The show stars the park's in-house band Mulch, Sweat and Shears, and the fireworks are set to the band's live music performance. Occasionally, the show is performed outside of the New Year's holiday. * Rockin' 4 July Celebration (2011–present) — This is the current Independence Day fireworks display. It stars Mulch, Sweat and Shears, and is a similar set up to the New Year's show. * Frozen Fireworks Spectacular (2014–15; seasonal) * Symphony in the Stars: A Galactic Spectacular (2014–15; seasonal, 2015–16) — A Star Wars-themed fireworks show featuring John Williams' music. This fireworks show was first presented at a private showing on December 17, 2015 during an opening night event for The Force Awakens, and had been a nightly fireworks show until 2016. * Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular (June 17, 2016 – present) — A "second-generation" version of Symphony in the Stars and the largest fireworks display in the park's history. The show features fireworks, projection mapping, fire effects, lasers, fog effects, and searchlights. * Jingle Bell, Jingle BAM! (November 14, 2016 – present) — A seasonal holiday-themed fireworks and projection mapping display featuring fireworks, projection mapping, lasers, artificial snow, and searchlights. * Disney Movie Magic (2017–19) — A projection mapping show themed to Walt Disney Studios' live-action films, including Beauty and the Beast, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, Pirates of the Caribbean, Indiana Jones, Tron: Legacy, Doctor Strange, and Guardians of the Galaxy. *''Wonderful World of Animation'' (May 1, 2019 - present) The show will kickoff with a tribute to the beginning of Disney animation, Mickey Mouse, and be followed by segments highlighting a number of animated feature film. Concept art currently confirms Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Lilo & Stitch, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Cars 3, Coco and Ralph Breaks the Internet. Parades * Dinosaurs Live (September 26, 1991 – August 29, 1992) * Aladdin's Royal Caravan (December 21, 1992 – August 27, 1995) * Toy Story Parade (November 22, 1995 – June 8, 1997) * Hercules "Zero to Hero" Victory Parade (June 27, 1997 – April 18, 1998) * Mulan Parade (June 19, 1998 – March 11, 2001) * Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade (October 1, 2001 – March 8, 2008) * Block Party Bash (March 14, 2008 – January 1, 2011) * Pixar Pals Countdown To Fun! (January 16, 2011 – April 6, 2013) * 25th Anniversary Parade (May 1, 2014) * Frozen Royal Welcome Ceremony (Summer 2014–2015; seasonal) Characters Animation Courtyard *Vampirina *Fancy Nancy *Doc McStuffins *Pluto *Chewbacca *BB-8 *Kylo Ren *Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan ''Toy Story'' Land *Woody, Bo Peep, Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Echo Lake *Olaf *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Grand Avenue *Goofy *Chip 'n' Dale Pixar Place *Edna Mode Sunset Boulevard *Cruz Ramirez and DJ from Cars Hollywood Boulevard *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck Former Characters *Ace Ventura * Dick Tracy Mobsters * Roger Rabbit *Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael *Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse *Special Agent Oso *Handy Manny *Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie from Little Einsteins *Jojo and Goliath the Lion *Darth Vader *Jawas *Star Lord and Baby Groot *Moana *Baymax and Hiro Hamada *Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino *Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone from The Incredibles (They currently appear during dance parties) *Lots-O’-Hugging Bear from Toy Story 3 *Carl Fredricksen, Russell, and Dug from Up *Winnie-the-Pooh *Sofia the First *Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz *Pink Ranger (Power Rangers Time Force), Lunar Wolf Ranger (Power Rangers Wild Force), Green Ranger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm), White Dino Ranger (Power Rangers Dino Thunder), Red Ranger (Power Rangers SPD), Pink Ranger (Power Rangers Mystic Force), Yellow Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive), Blue Ranger (Power Rangers Jungle Fury), and Green Ranger (Power Rangers RPM) *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Rockhopper and Bambadee Former attractions See also * List of Disney theme park attractions * List of lands at Disney theme parks * List of Magic Kingdom attractions * List of Epcot attractions * List of Disney's Animal Kingdom attractions Category:Lists Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios